Ámame
by Athena1992
Summary: Iori sufre un amor frustrado no correspondido que lo llevara a borde de querer quitarse la vida... ¿su Princesa llegara a tiempo? fic Athena x Iori.


Ámame

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a SNK playmore.

Anochecía y la pelivioleta recostada sobre su cama observaba una vez más ese sobre que sostenía en sus manos, aun no lo había abierto ya que su emisor quien se la dejo bajo la puerta fue Iori, la persona a la que considero como su mejor amigo y compañero hace tiempo y digo hace tiempo ya que el confeso su amor hacia ella...

Recuero...

Los dos se encontraban en la terraza del apartamento del pelirrojo.

-Iori, hace tiempo siento que quieres decirme algo ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que te sucede? ¿Acaso ya no confías en mí?

-es difícil...no sé cómo lo tomarías. –contesto nervioso

Ella se acerca y lo toma de la mano con una mirada dulcemente...

-dime

Este aún más nervioso y decidido, tomo valor mirándola seriamente a los ojos pero también con miedo a su reacción.

-Athena...yo... yo estoy enamorado de ti

Al fin se lo dijo después de callar tanto tiempo en silencio, esas palabras la tenía clavadas como una espina muy dentro de él sintiendo un alivio sobre su pecho, ella asombrada y confusa se aleja un poco del joven

-¿es broma verdad?

-no lo es... yo te amo

-no digas tonterías... ves ya lograste asustarme

-por tu reacción, no estas contenta que digamos..., Athena no sé cómo sucedió

-Iori yo no...

-sé que amas al idiota de Kyo...pero si tú me dieras solo una oportunidad yo haría lo imposible para...

-ya no sigas

-pero...

-yo confiaba en ti, ¿Por qué tú también?

-no sé ni cómo ni cuándo empecé a sentir este hermoso sentimiento por ti

-ya tengo muchos amigos que están enamorados de mi pero... ¡PORQUE TU TAMBIEN!

-lo único que sé es que te amo... te amo –dice queriendo acercarse a ella

-pero yo no -este se detiene-, yo te quería como el amigo que eras. –dijo con voz quebrada disponiendo a marcharse pero este la toma del brazo con rapidez

-¿cómo que me querías? ¿Ya no quieres que sea tu amigo?

-ya no... Sabes que amo a Kyo

-¡PERO EL A TI NO!

-¡ESO YA LO SE!

-¿entonces qué?, ¿vas a seguir corriendo detrás de Kusanagi como una arrastrada?

-¡YO NO SOY NINGUNA ARRASTRADA! –grito dolida

-entonces no actúes como tal

-ya no quiero seguir escuchándote. -dijo entre lágrimas dándole la espalda

-Athena...

Este arrepentido por sus palabras intenta abrazarla por detrás...

-¡SUELTAME!

-¿Por qué no lo intentamos?

-¡NO!

Este a esa contestación queda destrozado por dentro en silencio...

-ya no quiero volver a verte nunca más Yagami, ¡NUNCA MAS!

Fin del recuerdo...

Athena deja el sobre a un costado y toma de su mesita de noche, un foto retrato donde aparecía ella feliz abrazaba al pelirrojo por la espalda cuando fueron de vacaciones de verano a una hermosa playa en Paris...

-"porque..., porque tuvo que terminar así, no sabes cuánto te extraño y necesito...quisiera poder corresponderte y amarte como te lo mereces pero... ¿y si no resulta? Y termino lastimándote es por eso que fui cruel contigo con el propósito de que con el tiempo puedas olvidarte de mí, pero ¿Por qué me resulta tan difícil olvidarme de ti?... quisiera volver a verte aunque sea una vez más..."

Pensaba mientras abrazaba la foto sobre su pecho, luego tomo nuevamente ese sobre blanco...

-¿Qué me habrá escrito? ¿Qué me odia o que me ama?

La curiosidad la mataba como también el miedo y abrió lentamente el contenido sacando de ahí una hoja de papel y se sorprendió al ver esa cadena única y conocida a la que consideraba pérdida, luego toma la carta comenzando a leer...

"¿Cuánto ha pasado ya? Bueno. Qué más da. Estoy aquí desahogando mis penas, intentando plasmar lo que siento en estas líneas, al igual que se escribe un mensaje en una botella, que luego es lanzada al mar, con la esperanza de que alguien la recoja algún día y la lea.

La primera vez que te vi Athena... bueno francamente no me enamoré de ti. No voy a engañarte. Ni si quiera me percaté de tu presencia. Tuvieron que pasar un buen tiempo para que empezáramos a entablar unas palabras o una conversación medianamente interesante. En estas conversaciones, primero triviales, más tarde sobre cosas personales, empecé a ver que tú y yo no éramos tan distintos como en un principio me imaginaba. La amistad no tardaría en florecer. Créeme cuando te digo que nunca había conocido a nadie como tú.

Conforme te iba conociendo, me daba cuenta de lo especial que eras, Lo que en un principio fue indiferencia, se transformó en simpatía, la simpatía se convirtió en amistad.

No recuerdo exactamente el momento. Mi mente lo ha borrado. Es una lástima, porque me gustaría ver que era lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza cuando descubrí con asombro que... me estaba enamorando de ti.

Cuando se me hizo evidente que lo que sentía hacia ti era amor puro, me notaba extraño. Nunca había sentido esto por nadie, o por lo menos, no con tanta intensidad.

Cuando entrabas en el lugar más concurrido como en los torneos KOF, todos mis sentidos, por arte de magia, se volcaban hacia ti. Llegaba un momento en el que todo el bullicio, todo el jaleo de nuestro alrededor desaparecía. Solo estabas tú, mi amada Princesa. Solo tú. Tú invadías mi mente y entrabas en mis sueños. Tú lo eras todo para mí. Tú me tenías hechizado, hipnotizado.

Pero tú... tu no sentías lo mismo que yo. Yo para ti era el compañero, tu confidente y amigo. Pero solo eso, además quien puede amar a un maldito como yo y que no tiene futuro alguno en esta vida. Nunca en tus ojos yo vi el amor que yo con pasión guardaba en mi interior. Te juro que para mí, no hubo nada más difícil en mi corta existencia, nada más difícil y complicado que intentar saltar la barrera de la amistad, aun a sabiendo que te perdería, para poder sincerarme contigo y decirte lo que sentía realmente.

Nunca imaginé que decir tan solo dos palabras, fuera a ser tan complicado, y encima fuese tan doloroso. Esas palabras que tenía clavadas en el cerebro durante muchos meses, que me atormentaban por cada día y noche que pasaba, callándomelo hasta llevarme al borde de la locura. Todo eso por una simple frase: "Te amo"

Tras ese repentino ataque de sinceridad que me dio, perdimos el contacto. Me sentía como si hubiese traicionado tu confianza, como si hubiera cometido el peor de los delitos, el delito de amarte infinitamente. Los días posteriores fueron amargos. Echaba de menos tu presencia. El no poder tenerte a mi lado, el no poder fijarme en tu bello rostro, tus intensos ojos violetas, que no podía dejar de mirar, tu purpura pero resplandecientes cabellos, que me hipnotizaban cada vez que se movían como azotados por la suave brisa primaveral, tus finos y suaves labios, de los que estaba tentado a besar apasionadamente, tu melodiosa voz, el tacto de tus suaves manos o simplemente tu calor corporal, que cuando lo sentía era como si me abrazasen con un edredón de terciopelo. Te echaba un montón de menos, me sentía completamente destrozado, como si me hubiesen arrancado el corazón. La angustia me invadía. El solo hecho de pensar que no iba a volver a verte me impedía respirar.

Lamentable. Lo admito... Pero ¿qué quieres?... estoy enamorado. Y debo confesar que es difícil razonar en este estado.

El tiempo ha pasado. Y ahora que creía haber superado todo esto, el destino ha hecho que nos volvamos a encontrar. Al volver a verte, han vuelto a aflorar todos estos antiguos sentimientos que creía ya enterrados. Pero ahora es distinto. Ahora sabes bien que tú para mí eres algo más que una simple amiga. Que tú para mí eres como algo casi sagrado, divino. Por eso ahora te temo. Por alguna razón no puedo, o no me siento capaz de poder ni tan siquiera entablar una conversación contigo. El hacerlo me derrumbaría, pero siento que debo volver a decírtelo. Siento que tengo que recuperar tu confianza. Quiero que me brindes la oportunidad, que tan injustamente no me ofreciste, de intentar demostrar mi amor. Lo único que necesito es tener la sangre fría de no ponerme a temblar cada vez que apareces de entre la lejanía, de mirarte a los ojos y volver a contarte lo importante que eres para mí.

El amor es un arma de doble filo. Es la sensación más hermosa de la creación, a la vez que la más terrible y angustiosa de las pesadillas, sobre todo cuando no te sientes correspondido...

Todo esto me lo he montado yo solo. Esto me pasa por romántico. Pero, que yo recuerde, yo no elegí enamorarme. Mis sentimientos surgieron de forma gradual, cada vez más intenso. Y lo peor es que no puedo evitar que afloren estos sentimientos.

Recuerdo la primera vez que cantamos juntos en ese concierto simultaneo, nos reímos mucho esa noche, nuestros interminables viajes al exterior como también ese día de mi cumpleaños que me obsequiaste ese collar de amistad, uno para mí y otro idéntico para ti, espero que lo cuides por mí. Nunca olvidare esos hermosos e inolvidables momentos, los llevare gravado siempre en mi memoria y te repito...

Te amo, te amé y te amare...

Por siempre Iori Yagami..."

Athena no pudo contener su llanto al terminar de leer esas líneas, el dolor como también la culpa de su sufrimiento, pero se detuvo por un momento y se puso a reflexionar algunas palabras de aquella carta... parecía una despedida.

-¿se ira a otro lugar?

Se preguntó al guardar la carta en el sobre cuando de pronto sintió una fuerte presión sobre su pecho y unas horribles imágenes aparecieron como flash sobre su mente donde solo veía sangre, una daga ensangrentada y al pelirrojo tirado en el suelo que desangraba lentamente, pero más la aterrorizo ver esas profundas cortaduras sobre sus muñecas y sin pensarlo se levantó y vistió rápidamente saliendo desesperada y aún más angustiada de su cuarto...

Mientras tanto Iori caminaba de un lado a otro en su cuarto sosteniendo con fuerza un puñal en su mano, se notaban sus ojos hinchados a causa de su sufrimiento, desarreglado y parecía que no se aseaba hace tiempo, toma nuevamente un trago más de esa ardiente botella de licor mientras recordaba la última vez que intento acercarse una vez más a su amada...

Recuerdo...

Ella sale de la preparatoria por suerte se encontraba sola caminando y este la sorprende deteniéndola por detrás tomándola del brazo...

-Athena... por favor escúchame

-Iori... ¿qué parte de que no quiero volver a verte no entiendes?

-no puedo vivir sin ti... te extraño y...

-eso a mí no me interesa

-quiero que volvamos hacer amigos... aunque sea eso te lo suplico

-ya no insistas por favor...

-te conozco y sé que tú también quieres lo digo porque aun conservas la cadena... el símbolo de nuestra amistad ¿lo recuerdas? Amigos por siempre. –sonríe ilusionado

-había olvidado que la llevaba puesta

Dijo sosteniendo la cadena en su mano y desviando su mirada a la de él se la arranco del cuello bajándola con su brazo lentamente la deja caer al suelo, en ese momento un brillo de defraudación aparecieron en los ojos del pelirrojo dejando derramar una lagrima que limpio rápidamente e hizo lo mismo que ella y con brutalidad arrojo la cadena a un charlo de lodo que había quedado de la lluvia de ayer y sin más que decir se retiró con una mirada llena de odio pasando por al lado de Athena...

Fin del recuerdo...

Al volver a recordar esa escena, sus gotas de lágrimas volvieron a recorrer por su rostro y nuevamente observa esa fila daga que sin dudarlo la coloco sobre su muñeca...

Athena entra al apartamento viendo la puerta de la habitación entre abierta y entre las penumbras de la oscuridad logra ver al pelirrojo a punto de cometer una locura...

-¡NO!

Este al escuchar su voz se detiene pero sin mover la daga de su lugar y los dos se miran detenidamente...

-no quiero tu lastima ¡VETE!

-no lo hagas Iori, te lo ruego... píen, piensa en tu familia...-tartamudeaba nerviosa

-¿de qué familia hablas?, si la mayoría de ellos están muertos

-¿y en mí?

-¿temes quedar con remordimientos? Si es así será mejor que te marches

- no voy a dejarte...

-no finjas, yo no te importo además deberías estar feliz porque ya no voy a molestar a tu amado Kyo para matarlo. –dijo aún más dispuesto

-no digas eso... mira

Ella le enseña su cadena que la llevaba puesta y este se asombra al verla...

-aun la conservas...

-y tengo la tuya Iori. –dijo sacando la otra cadena del bolsillo de su uniforme

-luego de que la arroje volví por ella y tú ya no estabas...

-pero ahora estoy aquí y quiero colocártelo... ¿puedo?

Pregunto Athena, pero él no respondió solo bajo sus brazos aunque aún sostenía el puñal en su mano, ella se le acerca lentamente teniéndolo de frente y pasa sus manos por detrás de la nuca del pelirrojo colocándole el collar sin poder despegar su mirada a la del joven terminando de prender el collar pero ella no se movió por unos minutos tan solo se devolvían miradas luego lo abrazo con fuerza comenzando a llorar...

-no vuelvas asustarme de esa manera

Dijo regalándole un tierno beso sobre la mejilla de él pero este no movía ni un musculo solo desvió su mirada seria...

-entiendo que estés enojado conmigo... aunque no sea suficiente te pido perdón... por favor perdóname

Le suplica una y otra vez, este cambia su expresión volviéndola a mirar termina acariciando el rostro de la joven y sin poder resistir le da un tierno beso muy cerca de sus labios y ambos rostros se juntaron, le pareció extraño ese leve sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas de su amada y ella deja caer sus parpados y sus labios busca la del joven rosándolo con suavidad dejándose llevar por ese extraño impulso mirándolo nuevamente sorprendida de sí misma aunque él se veía aún más impresionado.

Athena lo toma del rostro corriendo con su pulgar esa lagrima salada que cayo rápidamente cortando el rostro del pelirrojo y nuevamente se acerca sigilosamente a los labios del pelirrojo tomando uno de ellos presionándolo despacio rosando con su tibia lengua los bordes de la boca de Iori repitiéndolo una y otra vez, este empieza a responder disfrutando de ese beso que cada vez aumentaba la presión de sus labios sintiendo miles de sensaciones, era algo indescriptible y de a poco el beso se hace aún más fuerte, el suelta su daga al suelo para estrecha entre sus brazos mientras ella enreda sus brazos al cuello del pelirrojo convirtiendo de ese beso único y mágico a la vez, sintiendo el rose de sus lenguas húmedas que jugaban dentro de la oscuridad delicadamente como el desenfreno como también entre la prisa y la pausa, la suavidad y la fuerza, luego sus bocas entre abiertas se separan aún conservan sus ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por el suave rose de sus labios, sintieron su respiración, su aliento tibio y nuevamente sus ansiosos labios se reencuentran realizando de ese beso infinito el más profundo de todos ..., luego de desgastar sus labios poco a poco se separan nuevamente por la falta de aire terminando con pequeños toquecitos de miel...

-dime que no lo hiciste por pena...

Le dice el pelirrojo con un nuevo resplandor de felicidad que reflejaba sobre su rostro...

-no sabes cuánto te extrañe, mi vida fue tan triste sin ti...yo no te amo pero...

-Shhhh...- Fue callada por los dedos de Iori - no digas nada que arruine este momento... por favor Princesa. –dijo mientras acariciaba nuevamente su rostro

-déjame terminar... yo no te amo pero hay una gran posibilidad de que me esté enamorando de ti y estoy segura que pueda llegar amarte como a nadie...

-Athena...

-Iori quiero ser darme una oportunidad de ser feliz contigo, quiero ser tu novia, sentirme amada y que iniciemos juntos una nueva vida...

Este no creía lo que escuchaba de los mismos labios de su amada y cuando termino de hablar la abraza con fuerza derramando aún más sus lágrimas de felicidad...

-gracias...- le susurró al oído

-no... Yo te agradezco que me ames con tanta intensidad...

-prometo que te hare la mujer más feliz de este mundo...te lo prometo. –dijo volviéndola a mirar

-de eso no hay duda cariño... que te parece si preparo algo rico para comer mientras que tú te duchas y te pones aún más lindo para mí, luego salimos y alquilamos una peli para mirar juntos... ¿Qué dices?

-me parece bien... además necesito un baño, no entiendo porque aun sigues a mi lado si apesto a rayos y a puro alcohol. – contesto divertido

Athena larga una pequeña risa...

-aun apestoso sigues siendo el mismo... mira que yo elegiré la película porque si fuera por ti serian puros recitales de rock... -sonrió divertida

-¿así?, entonces yo quiero carne asada de cenar

-valla, sigues siendo carnívoro oye no me vallas a comer...-dijo tomando la orilla de su camisa delicadamente

-a menos que tú quieras. – respondió con una sonrisa seductora...

-Iori...

Contesto sonrojada y nerviosa a la vez desviando un poco su mirada pero el de inmediato la toma del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos...

-Athena yo...

-dilo...

-te amo Princesa

-pues entonces ámame...

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado... y este fics está dedicado a todos los amores frustrados... siempre hay una esperanza.


End file.
